1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to competitive or fighting toys and in particular to a new and improved action game.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Competitive games that employ action pitting two or more players against each other are highly popular among children. The prior art includes a large number of competitive games such that each new competitive game must require a new and different action or scoring procedure that increases the competitive nature of the game while making it appealing to children.
Typical prior art competitive games require offensive and defensive action by the children playing the game and after a score is made the action is repeated. Typical prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,359 to Glass et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,870 to Breslow et al as well as many others. This repetitiveness of play can result in a child rapidly losing interest in the game. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a game in which the action is not stopped once a score is made.
It is also desirable that such a game include visual means of scoring that places the player losing the score at a competitive disadvantage as opposed to prior art games wherein the individual losing a particular score is at the same advantage when the game is repeated. Such a toy increases competitiveness and excitement since the loser of a score is continually put at a greater disadvantage thus decreasing the odds of the loser of each score winning the game, but also increasing the loser's desire and excitement if the game is won despite losing the score.